I'll see you tonight Steven
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Stendan fluff/smut.


**I'll see you tonight Steven :)**

I didn't want to leave him this morning, but work calls...fucking deliveries. He tried to get me to stay in bed, he tried everything. Even tucking in to my morning glory didn't work; he really is insatiable these days. We'd only had a few hours sleep anyway, due to fucking all night. He knows exactly how to please me; he's worked out every little thing I like. He owns me now in every single way. Today though I had no cover at the club and if I didn't see this delivery in, we wouldn't be opening tonight. It was only a few hours apart; I'd be back in his arms before I knew it.

I'd been gone for an hour now and the delivery had only just shown up. The driver ranted on about breaking down, but I didn't care, to me it was just someone else keeping me from him. He's texting me now, making me smile by saying that he has something special planned and to not be too long. Jesus I must be going totally soft, I'm smiling at my phone like some love sick teenager, but I guess that's just how he makes me feel. He's always doing something special for me.

Letting me back into his life and heart is enough, but he keeps on surprising me and I just love him more for it, if that's possible. After seeing the delivery in, sorting out some paperwork and doing the wages I'm finally ready to leave the club...two hours longer than I thought I'd be. My thoughts are of him all the way home, of kissing him and breathing him in...How can I miss him so much in such a short time? It's nearly one pm and as I turn the key in the door I'm wondering what my surprise is.

I notice that the curtains are still closed and I'm thinking that maybe he has crashed out again. But I enter the flat and the smell hits me first, something delicious is being cooked, then I hear the sound of Johnny Cash quietly playing in the background. I enter the living room and notice him pottering around in the kitchen in an apron...just an apron and all of a sudden I'm not hungry for food anymore, I'm starving for him. He doesn't see me yet and as I look around I see that he has thought of everything.

He has set the table up nicely with candles and a single red rose...god he is adorable. He's by the sink, dancing a little, he's trying to sing along, but he keeps getting the words wrong. His pert arse is moving from side to side and all I wanna do is get lost in him. I creep up quietly behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He jumps and turns around, smacking me playfully on the arm. He tries to speak but I shut him up by kissing him and plunging my tongue deeply into his mouth.

He seems startled at first but he soon reciprocates and his hands are all over me. He is soon pulling at my clothes and touching any part of my skin that he can and all of a sudden he's as desperate for me as I am for him. His skin feels so soft and no matter how many times I touch him, it surprises me by how good he feels. He is so confident with me now, he has no problem taking control and I have no problem giving it to him.

He unbuttons my trousers, freeing me and letting my semi that is already on its way to being fully erect hang out. Before I can even say anything he has taken every inch of me in his mouth. He is not teasing me or being gentle, he is full on sucking my cock, hungrily. I remember a time when he would gag, but now he just engulfs me with ease and I love it. I love the way he looks at me as he brings me to climax, which only takes him minutes to do and as I watch him claim his prize, he doesn't pull away until he's had every bit. He is so proud of himself and he should be he sucks cock to perfection.

I never thought I could feel like this, I've never met anyone like him before, he is amazing. Whatever is cooking smells great, but all I want is him now. I push him up to the sink and turn him around; I kiss all the way down his back, undoing the apron as i go, he knows exactly what I want. I drop to my knees and my tongue finds his hole straight away. He sticks his arse out a little and I give him such a tongue lashing that it makes him see stars.

My cock is hard and throbbing already and I can't wait anymore I need to take him now. I stand up and bend him over the sink. His hole is wet and ready and I just want to be inside him. I enter him slowly, but he is begging me to fuck him faster and harder. I thrust into him so hard that the sweat is dripping from my face, but fuck it feels so good. He moans my name and I moan his back, I love how compatible we are, how nothing in the whole world could ever feel as good as this.

I'm close, so close and I tell him how much I love him, simply because I do. I am fucking him so furiously that he knocks some pans on the floor...bang...bang...bang. The noise is so loud that it goes right through me, but it also brings me to and I wake up with a jump. It's turns out to be one of the prison guards banging on the door telling me that it's breakfast time. It takes me a while to get myself together, that one felt so real.

I lay on my bed convinced that I can smell him on me, but how could I? That would be impossible. It was just a dream and everything that I'm feeling now is because of that dream. God I miss him and daytime is my worst time because at least at night I get to see him and hold him and touch him and love him. I get dressed for breakfast and I'm just about to leave my cell when I tell him...I'll see ye tonight Steven.

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
